


2:43am

by amycooper



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amycooper/pseuds/amycooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthdays are worth celebrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2:43am

2:30am. It’s time. Tara leaned, ever so slightly, towards the edge of the bed. She held her breath, waiting to see if she had roused Willow. After a moment of silence, Tara gently moved her legs away from Willow’s and lowered them to the floor. Next she shifted her weight from the narrow dorm bed to the floor as she slowly rose. She was up. She looked back at Willow, who had been curled up against her moments before. The faint light of a half-moon shined against Willow’s slumbering face. Tara frowned and carefully lowered the window shade, so the light won’t wake her love.

2:35am. Tara had little light to work with now, but that was all right; she knew her room well. She crept to the dorm refrigerator and cracked it open. Tara spent the whole evening keeping Willow away from the refrigerator so she wouldn’t discover the birthday cake prematurely. Tara couldn’t help but smile as she took the cake out and placed it on top of the refrigerator.

2:37am. Tara opened her top desk draw and searched with her hands for the box of candles she bought a week before. She accidentally knocked a couple of pens together and Willow mumbled and rolled over to back. Tara froze and remained still until she heard Willow’s breathing even out. Tara quickly found the candles and placed them on the blue and white cake.

2:41am. She had two more minutes to go. Tara looked back at Willow. With Tara’s absence, Willow had taken over the bed. Tara had learned that without her, Willow was prone to sleep diagonally, with her feet against the wall and an arm hanging off the other side of the bed.

2:42am. Tara carefully lifted the cake and stepped softly to the bed. She balanced the cake with one hand.

2.43am. With a practiced gesture, Tara waved her hand over the cake. With a brilliant blue flare that quickly faded to a set of red flames over candles, Tara lit the cake.

“Wha-?” Willow woke and stared at the flames, cake and girlfriend with a slumber’s confusion.

“Happy Birthday Sweetie!”


End file.
